User talk:Phampton
Hi Phampton -- we are excited to have F2p runescape Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 17:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) You don't need this wiki I really don't think this is a good wiki. We already have the main, which is fine. Plus you have the wiki name wrong. It's supposed to be, "Free-to-Play RuneScape Wiki" instead of it's current name. Spencer 22:21, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Skin Hey Phampton. I've made a custom skin for this wiki. A screenshot of what it looks like can be seen on the right. So is it alright with you if we use this skin? If so, go to your [[special:preferences|'preferences']], click the "Skin" tab, scroll to the bottom, and under "Admin Options", click the dropdown list and select "Custom".--Richard 18:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Plagerism! You've copied, WORD-FOR-WORD, [http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Armour our armour article], while just removing the member's objects. That is plagerism, and is not tolerated on Wikia. Please rewrite the ENTIRE article, or I'll have to take action. -- 01:27, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :OK, granted, another user did that, but it's still your responsibility to remove the content that doesn't go here. -- 01:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) b'crat Can you make me a B'crat? you can foget it now stormsaw1 Pawn0 o 19:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC)